deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Takeo Saburo
Takeo Saburo is an OC of User:Sergeant Hypocrite. He is the main protagonist of the story, 'Immortal Sixteen'. Immortal Sixteen (series) Immortal Sixteen takes place in an feudal-yet-futuristic Earth. On this version of Earth, a singular continent prospers over others, inhabited by its four nations, who's people could control a singular element. The Depth Kingdom (a feudal Japan-like nation with a singular Diamyo ), who control water; The Ashlands (a mix of Viking, Celtic, Maori and Aztec cultures), who control fire; The Mountain Dynasty (a union of Shaolin, Mongolian, Rajput and Gurkha cultures), who control the ground; and The Dust Empire (a Medieval European-like nation), who control air. All off these nations rose to power off the back of the powers of the Immortals, legendary and powerful warriors, who's powers said to have come from the headbands they wore. These headbands grant the wearers special powers, increasing their physicality and granting them supernatural powers. The headbands each had different numbers on them; for example, if an Immortal was to possess the Number 1 headband, they would become the most powerful Immortal; Number 2 would be the second most powerful, as so on. The Immortals can change their numbers via combat with each other, for example; if the Number 4 were to fight the Number 3 and win, they would switch numbers on their headbands, and as such, shift in power. However, should an Immortal be killed by a being that doesn't wear a headband, they will lose the headband and the attacker will claim the headband, and its power for himself. Death Battle Info 'Background' 'Abilities' * Super-Strength * Super-Speed (Can dodge laser-beams from point-blank range on a daily basis.) * Enhanced Durability * Healing Factor * Enhanced Agility * Semi-Immortality (Once he reaches the age of 30, his body will stop aging.) * Expert Swordsman (often stated by many to be the best swordsman on the planet.) * The Counter Technique (taught to Takeo by his sword master, Shīqùle Dǎoshī. This technique allows Takeo to sponge any damage done to him and then reflect said damage back onto the attacker.) ** The Sweep Counter (A variation of the Counter Technique. Instead of focusing the damage on a singular target, Takeo can reflect damage onto numerous opponents, though the damage is minimized depending on how many targets.) ** The Precise Counter (A variation of the Counter Technique. Similar to the basic Counter, but Takeo can focus all the damage on specific body part/s, ex: brain.) * Water Manipulation (Due to his Depth Kingdom heritage, Takeo has control over water.) * Electricity Manipulation (An ability granted to Takeo by his headband. With this, Takeo has control over electricity.) * Spatial Manipulation (An ability granted to Takeo by his headband. With this, Takeo has control over all space across every reality and dimension.) 'Kazoku (sword)' * A Katana passed down through the Saburo family, eventually ending up in Takeo's possession. * Houses the spirits of deceased family members. These spirits will instantly kill anyone wielding the sword that isn't blood-related to the Saburo family. * Immensely durable, having survived being caught it in a exploding star. * Will automatically return to Takeo if not in his possession (Similar to Thor's hammer). Takeo can manually also have the sword return to him. 'Feats' * Defeated the Union of the 12 Gods (Zeus (lightning), Hades (underworld), Ares (war), Ra (sun), Anubis (death), Isis (magic), Odin (hunt, magic, poetry, and wisdom.), Loki (trickster), Tyr (war), Neptune (sea), Mars (war), Janus (Beginning and End) on his own. * Defeated an evil, alternate universe version of himself. * Beat Cletus Hendrickson in a arm wrestle, who sunk an entire continent with a single punch. * Tanked being knocked through all the planets in the milky way galaxy without serious injury. * Was able to regenerate fast enough to survive a beam of energy that could break apart matter at an atomic level. * Eventually claimed the Number 1, becoming the most powerful Immortal in terms of scale. 'Faults' * Though trained in unarmed combat, he relies too much on the Kazoku Sword. * Mentally unstable, often suffering from hallucinations or hearing voices. Design Character1.png|Takeo's regular attire Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Main Protagonist Category:Protagonist Category:Sword Wielders Category:Samurai Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Water Manipulator Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Human Category:Warrior Category:Spatial Manipulators